Sequence
|capital = Wolfrus |language = - |demonym = Sequential |population = >15 trillion |species = Elements |government = Exotic |leader = The Sequence}}The Sequence is a civilisation of exotic beings residing in the Triangulum Galaxy. Their hub system is Vura, and they are one of the two founding factions in the Iralek Alliance. Physiology Individuals in the Sequence are referred to as elements. They are small spheres of neural and glial tissue combined with electronics, each connected to others by short superconductive filaments. The cells appear to utilise the electricity to survive and generate ATP, suggesting mechanical alteration of the cell physiology. Independent elements have low intelligence, but large aggregates connect together and their intelligence increases as their numbers do. Approximately one thousand elements together have a similiar intelligence to a dog, and ten thousand have similar intelligence to a human. Sets of elements in different lifecubes are joined by entanglement-based communications devices, allowing them to all act as one single mind. This is referred to as the Sequence, and consists of many millions of elements. Society The Sequence acts as a single entity. It is dedicated to its own survival and seeks to expand and advance itself. Technology The most obvious pieces of Sequence technology are lifecubes. These are the craft which allowed the Sequence to escape their destruction and survive in hostile conditions, allowing them to explore and colonise. Lifecubes are constructed from steel and contain thousands of litres of nutrient fluid, in addition to power generators for the elements, and weaponry. Lifecubes are capable of reshaping their exterior, and have several types of module which can be attached, such as fusion drives and cargo modules. They are capable of travelling FTL by moving vessels partially into the unobservable spatial dimensions of Omni 01. There are two possible settings for this- moving into one additional dimension, allowing them to reach one hundred times c'', or moving into two, allowing them to reach up to one hundred thousand times ''c. The second option is only possible for very large vessels which can produce sufficient power, but also makes them very difficult to detect or damage during transit. Weapons for ships are mainly in the form of missiles, which contain antimatter warheads (3 gramme payload) and yields in the order of one hundred kilotons. History The Sequence is believed to have been artificially constructed. It claims to have originated upon a space station constructed to contain and nourish it and then that the station had been attacked and set upon a collision course with an asteroid. The Sequence managed to construct lifecubes and escape, drifting through space for many years until they reached a planet- Wolfrus. They then began to expand and colonise new worlds. Allies Some factions are considered allies by the Sequence. Sethaleya Suzerainty The Sethaleya Suzerainty is one of the Sequence's main allies. They provide security for the Sequence, as well as trading information and technology. Some believe the Suzerainty wishes to annex the Sequence, but this is unconfirmed. The Sikhean Brotherhood The Sequence considers the Sikhean Brotherhood a useful ally. It uses the Brotherhood to enlarge its military. Republic of the Wheel These two races are allied together, and the Republic has been given Sequence technology. United Vannah Planets Another ally of the Sequence. It also joins the fleets of the Alliance. Neutrals The Sequence is neither an ally nor an enemy to these races. Shekeshta Hegemony A shaky non-aggression pact exists between the Iralek Alliance and the Hegemony. Enemies The Sequence is in conflict with some races. Nemesis Legion Along with its allies, the Sequence is desperately attempting to avoid destruction at the hands of the Nemesis Legion. It is inexorably losing ground. Category:Articles by User:Holbenilord